<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allemagne·夜曲 by Leonie_Poisson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219969">Allemagne·夜曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson'>Leonie_Poisson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Allemagne [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“夜曲”指弗里德里克·肖邦（Ferderic Chopin）降B小调夜曲Nocturne No. 1 in B Flat Minor, Op. 9, No. 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Weigl/Joshua Kimmich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Allemagne [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826845</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allemagne·夜曲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>分化为Beta对于J·基米希来说是再好不过的事情。对于他来说，无谓的感情都是身外之物，唯有永恒的科学与真理才是他立身之所。格雷茨卡和德拉克斯勒之间分分合合互相试探哭闹上吊的drama不适合他，他也没兴趣和谁产生超越朋友的关系，甚至有的时候他连朋友都懒得交往，毕竟他们都是一群小麻烦精。<br/>整个社会将近60%的人口都是Beta，这群人不论男女都是平平无奇，论生育条件绝对不如天然的孕母Omega，信息素的缺失很有可能导致孩子出现先天残疾；若论力量又不如Alpha，力拔山兮气盖世的Alpha，血管里都留着沸腾的血液，每一块筋肉都是天生带着力量。但是Beta最大的好处是理性，虽然原本的理论将理性的桂冠戴在Alpha的头上，可基米希冷眼观察发现，如果有了真心相爱的伴侣，Alpha就很容易被感情驱使做蠢事，或者大Alpha主义上头掌控得对方无法呼吸。而Omega则会太过依赖自己的伴侣，不仅是感情上，发情期从分化的第一天就让Omega任人摆布；即使自己有能力养活自己，生育带来的不可逆损害也会让他们越来越虚弱，最终不得不活成自己Alpha的附属品。这样看来，Beta相对不良的生育条件反而变成好处，哪怕和谁有了些感情牵连也可以即使退步抽身，绝不会被一个人束缚住。<br/>而且Alpha是有强行兵役的。<br/>他的同桌J·魏格尔就是愁眉苦脸，他最近刚刚分化成了Alpha，这几乎断送了他进入研究院的梦想。基米希拍拍他的肩膀表示同情，然后埋头解物理题，随身听里单曲循环着肖邦的夜曲，所以他并没有听见魏格尔叫他一起回宿舍的声音。<br/>他一个人抱着书从自习教室回宿舍的时候魏格尔已经睡下了，只留给他一个背影，整个人包在白色的被子里像个蚕蛹，基米希想问问他情况怎么样，嘴唇动了动还是没有发出声音。他有可能已经睡下了，而且明天也可以问，不急这一时。<br/>第二天基米希的同桌换了人，魏格尔已经被调去Alpha班了。基米希点点头算是给新同学打了招呼，手里捏着耳机，最终是没有挂在耳朵上。基米希已经忘记了自己为什么不听肖邦就没办法思考，但是今天他不想听任何音乐，所以白天自习的时候作业他一个字都没有动。最要命的是晚上回宿舍魏格尔已经搬走了，所有的课本和参考书都没拿走，上面留了一张纸条：“这些都给你，反正以后都用不到了。珍重。”没有落款。<br/>那天在宿舍基米希补作业补到第二天早上。第二天他找到Alpha班训练的力量房，只有L·格雷茨卡一个人正在挥汗如雨，基米希叫了他好几声他才听见。<br/>“哦，你说魏格尔，”——因为自己的伴侣也叫Julian，他并不愿意和别人一样用名字或者名字演化出的昵称称呼魏格尔——“他昨天刚刚搬到我们这边的宿舍楼。怎么，他提前没告诉你？”<br/>基米希摇了摇头。格雷茨卡盯着他看了半天，看得基米希怀疑自己脸上有脏东西：“怎么了？有话直说。”<br/>可是格雷茨卡摇头拒绝了，不过等他一只脚迈出门的时候，格雷茨卡提高声道：“我建议你们俩找个机会聊一聊。”虽然我知道你八成不会这么做。<br/>基米希没转身，抬起胳膊挥了挥算是道别，赶着回去上早上第一节的物理。</p><p>J·基米希清楚，这样的谈话要事先做好功课，而且稍不留意就会陷入无边无际的尴尬，所以一定要详细计划好，甚至写个台本都是有必要的（不过他最后只是列了个提纲）；然后时间地点环境都要安排好，一切都不能出错，毕竟这种事就像解题，一步错步步错。<br/>熬夜做好谈话企划书1.0的天才基米希同志表示维持人际关系好累，不过好歹算是往正确的方向迈了一步。<br/>然后下一步就是遥遥无期。因为魏格尔分化得晚，之前很多训练课程没有上过基础奇差却在初步评估的时候被判定未来方向是装甲，现在每天在力量房苦练补课，听说人都壮实了一圈，也没再像刚开始那样天天愁眉苦脸，虽然每天体力消耗很大但是总是挂着笑脸，看上去是找到了人生的新方向。<br/>蛮好的，基米希心想。<br/>然后把魏格尔留下的那一堆书里和自己已经有的重复了的书全部卖了废品。<br/>之后愈发地不爱和人说话，耳机不管放不放音乐也要挂在耳朵上，每天在教室宿舍食堂三点独来独往，毕竟朋友都是大麻烦精。<br/>然后他的耳机里再也没有放过夜曲，和14岁的那天之前一样。<br/>不过魏格尔正式入伍那天，基米希还是去参加了仪式——那个仪式相当于一种毕业典礼和入伍仪式的二合一。人群中穿着笔挺制服的魏格尔风姿卓越，不时有年轻的男女Omega上去献花，再捂着嘴压抑着尖叫跑开。他的确是壮实了很多，和从前很不一样，少了原先的书卷气，笑起来更加从容，眼睛里的光彩更加清明。<br/>这的确是更适合他的道路，不管他喜不喜欢。<br/>基米希抱着礼物盒子穿过人群，在几步远的地方停下脚步，然后下定了决心继续往前走。<br/>“祝贺你。”他挤出了一个最真诚的笑容，伸手将礼物盒子放在魏格尔怀里的一堆捧花上，没等魏格尔说什么，转身就挤进人群之中。<br/>这一次也没能好好道别。</p><p>旁人会将发配Bablon基地作为流放之刑，唯有怪胎J·基米希不以为忧反以为喜，打包赶车的时候甚至开始哼起最近街边反复播放的圣诞歌曲。在新房间搞好卫生，把自己少的可怜的行李拆包归位，坐在床上的时候他才看见魏格尔的邮件，夹杂在一大堆系统自动群发的圣诞快乐邮件里，AI一样的口吻让基米希一度怀疑又是哪个学弟写了个AI写软件搞测试顺便寻他的开心：<br/>“您好，提前祝您圣诞快乐。您的朋友J·魏格尔。<br/>P.S.：托您的福，我这次赶上了最后一次禁卫军遴选，已经正式入选，相信很快就会被编入分队开始执行任务了。”<br/>语气轻快的，好像那个在训练营里受过两次大伤的不是这个人。<br/>基米希点击“回复”，空白内容框里光标闪了很久但最终还是被关掉，不是因为无话可说，而是因为Bablon基地的确是不是个好去处，新人基米希早早被拎去整理几百年没有人整理过的好像被炸弹炸过的标本库，一整就是一个星期，这一个星期基米希都累的沾枕头就着，根本没心情按照自己的习惯，字斟句酌写好一个恰到好处的回复。<br/>所以一个星期之后邮箱里多了一封邮件：<br/>“在Bablon这么忙么？一个星期了都等不来你回复一个‘已阅’？您的朋友J.W. <br/>P.S.：我现在Leon的队里，没有Drax他越发像个机器人了。<br/>P.P.S.：既然又快要新年了，那就祝您新年快乐吧。期待您的回复。”<br/>基米希被搞得有点过意不去，点开“回复”写到：<br/>“他们说Bablon就是古代俄罗斯的西伯利亚，的确不假，我这几天忙得脚不沾地，因此未能及时回复前一封邮件，万请包涵。您的朋友J.K.”<br/>手指头在“发送”键上犹豫了好久才落下去，“发送成功”的页面刚刚弹出来，基米希就像触电一样把邮箱关了，但之后一整天但凡有十秒钟，他都要看看邮箱里是否有新的未读邮件。新的未读邮件是整整一天后来的。<br/>“他们还说禁卫军就像古代帝王的心腹力量呢，我可是一点都不信，除了训练科目多一点，和我一起训练的人我差不多都认识，别的和原来一点区别也没有。对了，队里又新来了一个小孩，人家19岁就入选禁卫军了，23岁的老头子真是自愧不如。<br/>不过在Bablon你有得到你想要的东西吗？研究经验也好，研究数据也好。<br/>您忠实的朋友J.W.<br/>P.S.：现在他们都跑出去玩了，一个人在宿舍里无聊透了。”<br/>算算日子的确已经是新年前夜了，然后马上音响里就传出了新年钟声。基米希还在实验室观测数据，高低起伏红蓝相间的折线晦暗不明，无数指示灯以不同的频率闪烁，无数只眼睛似的盯着基米希的后背，他刚刚一直伏在桌子上写写画画，直到看见新邮件提示才把笔放下揉了揉太阳穴。<br/>“新年快乐。”他冲着空气说了一声。所有的灯光还是以同样的频率闪烁着，不动声色，宛如星空一片。<br/>新的数据和标本带来的并不是好消息。不过让基米希跨年都在实验室的倒也不是这些数据。<br/>基米希本来就是天生的古怪性子，更何况他初来乍到一个无名小卒，却顶着“科研院未来之星”和“科研院最不受待见之人”两顶大帽子，自然也没人愿意搭理他，除了把新的文件扔给他或者要求他（甚至不是请求）替自己值班的时候，其他人都不愿意和他说话。<br/>他掏出随身听，开机，音乐从上次停止的地方继续播放，还是那首他怎么听也听不腻的肖邦的夜曲。夜曲之中所有的星星都在眨眼睛，他甚至听见了魏格尔平稳的呼吸声和轻轻的鼾声，他的肌肉开始放松，那最后的和弦狠狠砸在他的耳膜上。<br/>他没有听见炸弹声响。</p><p>注：没有听见炸弹声是因为敌人提前释放了致幻气体。（设定，不要问我是什么物质我不知道我不知道我不知道）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>